My family of me
by Burnbee
Summary: Wolf is upset when he feel's forgotten because of Red's new boyfriend, but when Red's boyfriend makes a mistake, Wolf beats him up and Red dumps him. then while trying to keep him away from Red, Wolf tells a secret that changes everything. Red x Wolf! if it looks like words are missing please tell me or check out the stories on Deviantart.find the link in my Bio
1. Don't Red

_Wolf's thoughts_  
**Back round music**  
_**Flashback**_  
**Time skip.**

* * *

"I'm driving!" Red shouted running towards the car.  
"says who?!"Wolf shouted back running behind her. she slid over the hood of the car.  
"hey maybe we can stop for disguises!" Red shouted.  
"yeah I know this great place!" Wolf replied. they drove off.  
**Six years later**  
"come on. come on. come on. pick up the phone." Red muttered impatently. finally she heard someone answer the phone.  
"Red?whats up?"Wolf ask on the other end.  
"hey Wolf!sorry i'm going to have to cancel on the bowling tonight."Red said.  
"why whats wrong?"Wolf ask he and Twitchy had been looking forward to bowling with Red,Granny,and Kirk.  
"nothings wrong i just have something else i need to do..."Red lied. Wolf knew it too he could hear it in his sleep.  
_Red your voice squeaks when you lie.i knnow your going on a date with Jack._  
Wolf thought.  
"yeah ok. I'll tell Twitch. everyone else already know?" Wolf ask.  
"yeah."Red replied quietly.  
"alright. well bye." Wolf said and closed his phone. Wolf got up and left his trailor and walked over to Twitchy's. he knocked on the door. "hey Twitch." Wolf called. Twitchy opened the door.  
"hi,heading for the bowling meeting earlie?"Twitchy ask still steamed at Wolf for something he'd done three days ago.  
"uh, Red kinda canceled tonight."Wolf said.  
"next time i guess then?"Twitchy ask.  
"yeah next time."Wolf walked back to his trailor and sat in his lazyboy flipped on his voice of Ben Folds came on.  
**How great I am,Gotta tell myself,yeah I'm the man.**  
the tv sang.  
"Looks grim right now,but pretty soon we'll be laughing about it."Wolf sang with it.  
**Ooh,and it's it is,I swear you'll see,it's not it's alright,Cuz I've always got my family of 's not a first,might be the I'm sure I must have been through worse,but Ooh, it's alright.**  
"Got a paddle and a and it's alright,Cuz I've always got my family of it's alright,Cuz i've always got my family of...me."Wolf finished the song at the same the weeks went by Red grew farther and farther away from Wolf and Twitchy and closer to looked over at the picture's on his became his mission at the end of each mission to take a picture of him,Red and Twitchy and sometimes even looked at the picture's from Red's birthday party it was a picture of him and were both covered in cake and each had a piece in their hands throwing it at the snorted."took me three weeks to get all the cake out of my fur and another two weeks to rid myself of that cake smell."Wolf sighed smirking."took Red even longer to get it out of her hair."Wolf snorted then sighed saddly at his red headed partners name."she doesn't even hang out with us anymore thanks to blondie."Wolf grawled familar song I'm no superman filled his sighed had flipped the phone open."hello?"Wolf ask.  
"hey Wolfie just wanted to know if you wanted to join us at HQ for a party."Granny said.  
"sure G i'll get Twitch and we'll be their in a few."Wolf said.  
"ok."Granny replied and hung up.  
*HQ*  
"ok now that we are here the party can start."Wolf announced walking in Twitchy following behind.  
"hey Twitchy."Red said walking up to wavied at Red but didn't spare a glance over at Jack.  
"i'm going to go talk to Bo peep."Wolf said and walked off.  
"why do i get the feeling he doesn't like me?"Jack ask.  
"yeah you get that feeling from him for about six months then he gets used to you and get's along some what with you."Red looked over at her."i know from personal experiance."Red nodded.  
"ok.."Jack said.  
"hiyaRed!how'sitgoing?!youknowthatWolfdoesn'tlikeJ ackdon'tyou?"Twitchy ask.  
"what?do you know why Twitchy?"Red just stared.  
"how can you understand him?"Jack ask.  
"idon' ."Twitchy said.  
"thanks hang here a moment i need to talk to Wolf."Red said.  
"sure ok go."Jack nodded and walked over to Wolf and Bo peep.  
"i hate to bother really,but Wolf can i speak with you outside?"Red ask.  
"uh...sure i guess."Wolf shrugged and followed Red off.  
*outside*  
"Wolf i talked to wrong why do you hate Jack?"Red ask.  
"i don't know what your talking about all this because i didn't say hi to Blondie?if you want me to go say hi i will."Wolf replied.  
"no!it's not about not saying hi!it's about when your near him he tries to be nice and you ignore him!when we see you as long as Jacks around you stray away like you don't know us!you give him looks of distaste!your ears and your tail twitch angerly around him!so no it's not about not saying hi to him!it's about why you look at him like he just stole the world and crushed your house and left you to die!"Red shouted.


	2. She is not a liar!

_Wolf's thoughts_  
**Backround music**  
_**Flashback**_  
**Time skip.**

* * *

"I'm just trying to give ya'll your space! ok?!how many times now have I just let you wander off or quite on bowling night without a single question?!or left you with him when i could tell you wanted to be alone with him! or when he leaves and you can't go with him i sit and try to make you feel better! or let you sleep on my couch because your mad at him and don't want to be near him!or for pete sakes what about those hours when i just sit around with you trying not to look or sound board when your just going on and on about him?!i'm happy you found someone!i'm just trying to give you some space!"Wolf turned around."i hope your happy Red,because i'm going home."Wolf hoped on his bike and drove just stood 'd never thought about that always talked about always hung out with Jack.  
"i don't hang out with you that it Wolf?is it because i cancel all the time to see him?or because you just don't like him?will you ever tell me?"Red said well awhere he was already sighed realizing he was just trying to let her be happy and she'd just exploded on him."i'm sorry Wolf."Red whispered and walked back in as a light drizzle started.  
*with Wolf*  
Wolf had parked the bike out in the forest and started walking.  
"i'm there for her and i'm being over pertective.i give her space and i'm being a bad does she want from me?"Wolf grawled at himself."does she hate me?is it because i'm not human that don't understand?before people used to look at us strange because we hung out together were now...i'm...i'm just dust in the wind."Wolf sat down on a started thinking back to all the times they had.  
**When you'er the best of friends,Having so much fun together,You're not even aware you're such a funny pair,You're the best of friends.**  
_**it was a bright and sunny smell of the lake and tree's was every where.  
"hey Wolf!throw it over here!"Red shouted waiving her arms turned around and flung the frisbee.  
"cetch Red!"Wolf shouted as he watched it soar.  
"got it!got it!got it!"Red shouted running after jumped up and caught it."yes!got it."Red laughed."in comming Wolf!"Red threw the frisbee Wolf ran after caught it and fell into the lake.  
"well thats just great."Wolf mumbled climbing shook his fur out and huffed as it puffed out and he heard Red laughing behind patted it down untill it was normal."here cetch brat."Wolf said and flung it.**_/i/b  
"huh good times."Wolf chuckled.  
**If only the world wouldn't get in your way,If only people would just let you play,They'd say you're both being fools,You're breaking all the rules,They can't understand,The magic of your wonderland.**  
**_it was dark and cold in the building.  
"come on Red we need to get out before that bomb blows up!"Wolf shouted.  
"Wolf i can't see!"Red reminded him.  
"ah muffins!"Wolf grawled and picked up the girl bridel held on tight as he started running."we made it out."Wolf building exploded and Wolf hit the ground covering Red the best he he woke up the lights were blinding."aw."Wolf mumbled and put his hand over his eye's untill they sat up.  
"Wolf!your awake!your alive!"Red ran over and hugged hugged her back.  
"course i'm alive brat."Wolf huffed."now where am i?"Wolf ask.  
"hostpital."Red replied as she stepped back from the hug.  
"what happened?"Wolf ask.  
"a building exploded behind us."Red replied.  
"you ok?"Wolf ask.  
" protected me."Red smiled.  
"how long have i been out?"Wolf ask.  
"about three or four days."Red said.  
"great."Wolf huffed."well am i ok to leave?"Wolf shrugged.  
"how should i know?"Red ask.  
"well do i have any broken bones?am i burned badly?"Wolf ask.  
"no and no."Red slowly stood.  
"well then i'm leaving."Wolf smiled._**/i/u  
Wolf laughed.  
"those dumb doctors tried to hold me down.i was blown up not half dead."Wolf laughed.  
**Oh I hope,I hope it never ends,Cause you're the best of friends.**  
**_"so Wolf you dress up pretty nice."Red said as she walked snorted and turned.  
" not looking to bad yourself."Wolf replied looking the teen up and Red dress sparkled in the played in the backround."so where's G and Kirk?"Wolf ask.  
"well Granny's talking with Nick and Kirk is trying to dance."Red said.  
"psh.i could beat him at dancing and i can't dance."Wolf huffed.  
"yeah i know you can't when we were trying to talk to Jimmy ten strings?"Red ask.  
"i was trying to blend!"Wolf defended.  
"your hand to hand combat is better then your dancing skills,Mutt."Red said.  
"really my dancing is that bad?"Wolf ask shocked.  
"yup."Red huffed."sour puss."Red snorted._**/u/i  
Wolf sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"good times.."Wolf mumbled.a light drizzle ears lowered slightly as the rain hit sighed and moved to sit under a tree."that was the last time we'd had fun Christmas party last 'd danced with each ...she danced i tripped over my feet."Wolf he frown and his ears went flat against his skull and his tail stopped moving."three day's later mister perfect showed up."Wolf grawled then sighed."i don't even know why i hate him.i just hate him."Wolf 's tail curled around his feet felt like screaming maybe even crying but he didn't he just rested his arms on his knee's then put his head on them.  
*with Red*  
Red and Jack sat at a going on and on about his trip to see his sister while Red thought saddly about Wolf.  
"so...uh...Red wanna go dance?"Jack ask as a slow song shook her head.  
"i don't feel to good.i'm gonna go stay and have fun."Red waived goodbye and didn't notice Jack follow stopped her outside.  
"what's wrong did i do something wrong?"Jack ask.  
"no i just don't feel good."Red replied.  
"your voice squeaks when you lie!"Jack shouted.  
*with Wolf*  
he'd headed back to HQ to apologuis to Red but hid in the tree's to watch the scene play.  
"i'm not lying Jack!"Red shouted reached out and grabed her arm had to bite back a grawl."aw Jack let go of me that hurts!"Red exclaimed trying to jerk her arm away.  
"no your going to sit here and listen to we are going going to pretend like nothing happened and dance with me."Jack the blink of an eye,Wolf raced out of the tree's and slammed Jack into the building holding him up by the colar of his shirt with his other hands claws close to his grawled menacingly with his eye's narrowed into teeth bared and he was shaking like a leaf on a tree.  
"i believe she said you were hurting her and to let her go."Wolf grawled quivered with fear."next time you acuse a girl of lying or you hurt her in anyway you better make sure she doesn't have friends like me.i know how much you mean to her so i won't kill you but the next one might not be as nice as me!if you ever hurt her again though i will kill you and i won't feel bad about it it blondie?"Wolf nodded and Wolf grawled his claws just barley touching Jacks skin."i can't hear you blondie."Wolf barked.  
"y-yes."Jack whimpered.


	3. It's not eavesdropping

_Wolf's thoughts_  
**Backround music**  
_**Flashback**_  
**Time skip.**

* * *

"good." Wolf replied and dropped the boy. He turned to Red and looked at the hand print that went around her arm turning it purple."you ok Red?"Wolf ask taking her arm and looking at the took a step back after letting go of her arm and looked her in the eye' ears perked at the happiness and tears in her eye's.  
"yeah.i'm ok Wolf."Red ran foward and hugged him tightly."thanks Wolf."Red whispered.  
"your welcome Red."Wolf said as he hugged her back."wanna get out of here or hang out some more with your boyfriend?"Wolf ask.  
"he's not my anymore."Red said loud enough for Jack to here."let's get outta here.i think the bowling alley's still open if you want to go."Red said.  
" 's go."Wolf said as he hopped on the bike."i'll be nice you can drive."Wolf smiled and hopped on in front of Wolf.  
"sweet!"Red shouted and started the bike.  
*bowling alley*  
"Wolf...i'm sorry."Red nodded as he he turned and looked at her he nodded again.  
"me too Red."Wolf replied as Red got up to bowl.  
"thanks again you know for the thing with 's not the first time he's done that."Red looked over at the back of her head.  
"how many times?"Wolf ask.  
"just twice."Red grawled and gently grabed her arm and turned her around.  
"i'm not talking about yelling at you i'm talking about hurting you."Wolf said holding her brused arm.  
"a few loses his temper it's an accident."Red sighed and his eye's softened.  
"he ever comes near you again and i'll kill him before he can blink."Wolf shook her head.  
"enough talk about him.i believe i just one."Red said pointing to their playfully huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"so brat now what?"Wolf fermiliar song of kung fu fighting answered her phone.  
"yes?"Red ask.  
"is Wolf there?"Granny ask.  
"yeah sure he's right here."Red replied."why?"Red ask.  
"i need to talk to him."Granny handed the phone to Wolf.  
"here."Red grabed it.  
"hello?"Wolf cringed when Nick came over the phone and started shouting."well you know what!next time he even lays a hand on her i'll do more then break a simple wrist!i'll kill him!"Wolf shouted and hung tossed the phone back to Red."Nick says hi."Wolf grawled.  
"well then."Red huffed.  
"wanna head back to my trailor and watch some movies?"Wolf nodded.  
"yeah!sounds fun,but we should probable pick up Twitchy first."Red sat on the back of the bike.  
"hey your driving."Wolf said.  
*Wolf's trailor*  
Twitchy was asleep on the was asleep on the couch leaning on Wolf whose arm was loosely around her and he was sleeping with his feet proped up on his 's phone rang and Wolf woke sleeplie reached over and answered Red's phone.  
"yes?"Wolf ask."no sorry she's is her friend before you ask no i'm not waking night i'll tell her you called."Wolf hung up turned the phone off and tossed it back on to his pulled Red alittle closer he gently nuzzled his face into her hair and rested his chin on her head and went back to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Red woke up and was surprized to see Wolf's arm around her and feel his chin on her carefully lifted her hand and played gently with his lay'd her hand in his fur and closed her eye's shifted ever so slightly to rest her head on Wolfs side with a soft sigh of was back asleep in a few sleeplie awoke and left for his trailor shifted slightly and pulled the smaller body closer and adjusting his head to rest softly on hers again before he stopped moving and opened his eye' gaze flickered down to Red and he smiled and looked up at the grawled at the clock and gently shook Red.  
" on Red wake up."Wolf sat up and stared at him.  
"yeah?"Red stood and stretched.  
"come on we're later and Nick'll fire us."Wolf said.  
"ugh i forgot!"Red shouted still half asleep.  
"come on i'll drive your in no shape to."Wolf both climbed on the bike and Wolf drove off.  
*HQ*  
Wolf and Red raced in.  
"sorry we're late!we stayed up watching movies and i forgot to set my alarm!"Wolf shouted as they skid to a stop in front of caught the bruse on Red's arm.  
"what happened to your arm Red?"Nick hid it behind Wolf.  
"nothing Nick."Red stepped forward and Wolf caught a glimps of Jack and grawled blocking the boy's view of put a hand on his arm."easy Wolf."Red seemed to think a moment before his body relaxed and he stopped sighed.  
"two people that means two different already have your story is all we need to know what went on last night."Nicky looked him in the eye's.  
"the story?the story is he did something he never should have Wolf saved me and we broke up got it?"Red ask.  
"Nice try but we need the whole story."Nicky Red explained to the HEA agents what had happened last and Wolf uncharacteristicly attacked she was done she allowed Nick and her Granny to look over her arm and laughed when Granny went and told Jack pulled Red into a one armed hug and laughed.  
"if we watch movies to night i'm driving."Wolf laughed.  
"fair enough."Red replied.  
"well i'll call you two in if we need on go home and for pete sake Wolf turn on your phone."Nicky grinned sheepishly.  
"sorry we went bowling then watched 've forgot about it."Wolf replied as he turned on his phone."so i'm just gonna go for a uh..walk."Wolf quickly walked out as his phone rang.  
"he's up to something."Red mumbled.  
"think so?"Nicky nodded."aw well it's probable nothing.i mean you of all people show know he's probable just being Wolf."Nicky shrugged it off.  
"yeah your probable right."Red sighed.a few minutes later Wolf walked back in and he didn't look to happy."Wolf is something wrong?"Red ask.  
"my sister is bringing her newest fiance for me to meet.i haven't seen her since her last fiance two years ago which she married and then turned out she hated him so she ended 's getting here in three i've met the other eight fiance's and i refuse to meet another so i plan on leaving before my sister drives me insane."Wolf shrugged.  
"take Granny,Red,and Twitchy make it seem like a mission.i'll handle your sister.i've met her before."Nick said.  
"i'll stay and three better high tail it out of here."Granny said.  
"come on i know a place we can hide out at.i'll call in a favor."Red grabed Wolf who quickly grabed Twitchy as he was dragged out.  
*on the road*  
"so hood!where we heading?!"Wolf shouted.  
"i called in a favor from an old family friend!she agreed to let us hide out at her house for about a week!"Red replied.  
"well...who is it?!"Wolf ask.  
"...Verushka."Red replied shuttered.  
"i guess i should get used to her i mean she's letting us stay because i don't want to put up with my family."Wolf ears flatened against his head as he rested the top of his against Red's turned her head and chuckled at reached back and patted whatever she could reach on 's ears twitched causing them thumped gently against her shoulder and laughed and looked down at Twitchy who sat in front of her watching her familar ringtone of I'm no superman filled their ears causing Red and Twitchy to look back at pulled the phone out of his pocket and groaned at the caller ID."it's my sister."Wolf growled.  
"i'll pull over"Red said as she pulled over and parked the answered his phone with a frown.  
" just called about an hour ago whats up?"Wolf ask in a eye's opened wide."woah you'll be here sometime i better hurry up and get ready ."Wolf said and hung up.  
"today?!"Red exclaimed.  
"yeah we better hurry or stop for disguises."Wolf turned on the motorcycle and they drove off as quick as it would let them.  
*Verushka's house*  
Wolf slowly got off the bike and looked at the house about half the size of the gingerbread house beside it.  
"she still lives here?"Wolf ask.  
"no.i live in the house next to it."Verushka jumped at the sudden voice behind him.  
"geez trying to scare me to death?"Wolf ask grabbing Twitchy off the bike and placing him on his shoulder.  
"sorry i couldn't help it."Verushka rolled his eye's.  
"thats Wolf speak for thank you for letting us stay here untill his sister goes home."Red smiled and nodded.  
"it doesn't matter.i deserve attitude i tried to help to snott nosed kids take over the world."Verushka 's ears lowered.  
_great now i feel bad._  
Wolf thought.  
"well atleast you tried to help us fix it."Wolf shrugged."gotta give ya credit for that."Wolf added.  
*inside*  
"so where's that boyfriend of yours Red?"Verushka glanced down at her arm.  
"so i guess there's somethings Granny didn't tell you."Red had left the room to wander and was now hiding behind the wall listening to Red explain the story.  
_i'm ease dropping._  
Wolf thought to himself in a scolding stepped out from behind the sat down on the floor and quietly chatted to Twitchy while the other two talked.  
"well yeah i guess so,but it could have been alot i hadn't been for Wolf i might have a few more bruses on me."Red nodded.  
"so Wolf you were the hero in Red's little fairy tale?"Verushka ask.


End file.
